


Hell Rover

by TheEarlyKat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dogs, Except They're Hellhounds, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: Beel's morning jogs now include dog walking.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Hell Rover

You watched Beel snap yet another belt closed over his hips. One brow raised as he pulled one more out of the duffel bag he’d dropped onto the kitchen table to wrap a total of seven around himself, each thick but stretchy and looking something like a back brace. They were lined with pockets and buckles and you could only imagine what they could be used for. 

Snacks, probably, and you raised a brow as Beel pulled a container of such out next. It raised, higher, a the label. You couldn’t stop yourself from finally questioning what all of this was about. It had started off with the simple guess that he was going for a run based on the bright sneakers and the sleeveless tank top he wore, and a series of amused thoughts had crossed your mind with each belt he’d put on over it, but now you were simply concerned. 

“I know we’re out of a lot of food, Beel, but dog treats?” 

His laugh shook the buckles strapped around him, the sound of them clinking nearly overtaking his deep rumble. “They’re not for me. Most of the time,” he added, an embarrassed flush lighting up his smile. “They’re for the dogs.”

“Of course they’re for dogs.” You paused, finally lifting your head up from where it rested on your hand, propped up on the table with an elbow. “You don’t walk Cerberus in all that, do you?”

You eyed the belts again and let your eyes linger on his chest for a beat longer than necessary. Beel was the biggest and the strongest demon you knew, but you’d seen Cerberus, too. There were no number of belts, you were sure, to keep even Beel’s spine from snapping if Cerberus decided to make a run for it. 

Beel shook his head, smile widening. “No, just regular hell hounds.”

Oh, well, if it was regular hell hounds…

He filled the pockets lining the belts with treats, quiet for a moment, and you were content to let him finish preparing. It wasn’t often you saw him without his sweatshirt on and arms bare to the Devildom, and you watched a faint dusting of red scatter across his shoulders to darken the freckles dotting them. You flicked your gaze up to his face to watch him, almost literally, chew on his thoughts. 

“Lucifer told me I had to get a different job after I ate everything at Hell’s Kitchen when helping Mammon. I walked Cerberus for a while and other demons asked me to walk their dogs and I brought them on my workouts to save time.”

“It looks like business is booming.”

“I guess it did get popular. I had to get a lot more of these leads after the first couple of runs. Everyone likes that they’re hounds are tired out when they get back.”

It was your turn to laugh. “I’ve seen your workouts before and I get tired just counting reps for you. I can’t imagine how tired the dogs are after.”

He zipped up the bag and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of your head. You leaned into the attention with a smile. “Can I see?”

“See what? You can’t keep up with me.”

You swat at his arm, a pout on your face. “Of course I can’t! But I want to see the dogs.”

“Oh.” He nodded. “Yeah, okay. Some of them might already be here.”

You trailed after Beel through the house but fell back as you neared the door. You hadn’t ever seen a hell hound before - at least, not one that wasn’t Cerberus. As cute and the idea of a three headed dog was, Cereberus was still bigger than a house with teeth to match and a growl loud enough to shake one down. He may have said these were normal hell hounds, whatever those were, but you’d also been told that everything in the Devildom was dangerous. 

You hugged the wall as you heard the baying of the dogs outside, excited from the smell of Beel or his treats or both as he opened the door. You jumped as the sound exploded against your ears. You could barely make out Beel’s laugh and you watched the shift of light and shadows play as the dogs jumped at him. There was an exchange of thank yous as the dogs were dropped off and you risked a peek around the door. A hand was held out to you. 

“Don’t you want to see them?” Beel asked, and, hesitantly, you took his hand. He pulled on your arm, lightly, and you followed after him as he guided your palm to the top of one of the hell hound’s head. 

There were three of them, all sitting with impatiently wagging tails slapping against the ground, their leads already attached to the many buckles around Beel’s waist. Fangs poked out from between parted muzzles and sharp claws scratched shallow furrows in the grass as they waited for their walk. It was…a calmer sight than you expected, and you let Beel move your hand from the hell hound’s head and down its back. The fur was thick but soft, and scratched at the ruff around its neck. A tongue that felt more like a cat’s licked roughly at your arm and you pulled back in surprise. 

Beel pulled out his treats and you watched him, from a safer distance, give each hound one. He looked like a natural as he shoved them aside to keep them from getting too many before they started. 

“I’m going to go get the rest.”

You snapped your attention away from his hands, feeling your face heat up at the thought of him catching you staring. 

And thinking about having a dog with him.


End file.
